Fragmen
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mereka hanya terlalu terbiasa bersama, dengan segala relasi statis tanpa batas yang mengatasnamakan persahabatan. Tak menyadari keimplisitan rasa yang menginginkan sebuah diferensiasi. Dan ketika orang ketiga dan keempat hadir, segalanya menjadi semakin rumit. Ini hanyalah sebuah fragmen dari kisah mereka... / SasuSaku / AU / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya hanya __**aku**__ dan __**kau**__, bukan __**kita**__?__"_

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menarik mantel merah marunnya semakin rapat, penghangat yang dipasang di dalam mobil ini ternyata belum mampu menghalau rasa dingin yang menyeruak di sekitarnya. Netra hijaunya beralih pada jendela mobil di sisinya, memerhatikan laki-laki dewasa muda yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di luar sana—penjaga kedai.

Laki-laki itu berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke mobil, ke tempat pengemudi di sisinya, bersamaan dengan titik-titik putih yang mulai turun perlahan. Akhirnya salju turun juga. Musim dingin mencapai puncaknya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik singkat seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil, "sekitar limabelas menit lagi dari sini. Paling tidak, kita tidak tersesat."

Gadis itu—Sakura, tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Mobil kembali berjalan, dan satu seringaian muncul pada wajah tampan Sasuke tersebut. "Kau memang selalu merepotkanku, bukan?"

.

Tentu saja, karena itulah fungsi sahabat, kan?

.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana. Tembok-temboknya terbuat dari bata, dan tidak disemen atau sekadar dicat. Di atasnya terpampang poster besar bertuliskan "_Nara's Orphan House_", dan Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Benar yang ini, kan?"

Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk seraya membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke telinga, memegang ponsel. "Halo, Shika. Ya, aku sudah di depan asrama, bisa keluar?"

Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat serius, namun tak pelak senyum kelegaan terpatri secara implisit di wajah cantiknya. Ya, ia pun merasakan kelegaan itu setelah dua jam mencari alamat dan akhirnya menemukan asrama anak-anak tuna wisma Konoha ini.

"Sasuke, tidak apa-apa, kan, mampir lama?" ucapnya setelah selesai dengan konversasi di teleponnya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Seorang pemuda seumurannya terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah sederhana itu. Sasuke sedikit mengenalnya—Shikamaru, salah satu teman Sakura di kegiatan sosialnya ini. Beberapa kali pemuda itu juga sempat mengunjungi rumah Sakura, entah untuk apa.

"Akhirnya sampai, Sakura. Sulit ditemukan, ya, alamatnya?" ujar pria itu ramah.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa, "tidak, tidak. Aku punya supir hebat yang hapal seluruh sudut Konoha." Gadis itu melirik Sasuke. "Oh, ya, Shika, ini Sasuke, sahabatku. Dan Sasuke, ini Shikamaru, pemilik asrama ini."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tersenyum basa-basi, dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk, anak-anak sudah menunggu Kakak Sakura yang cantik dan baik hati ini dengan hadiah-hadiahnya." Kata Shikamaru kemudian melangkah mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura tertawa lebar seraya meninju lengan Shikamaru main-main, Sasuke menangkap pemandangan itu dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

Salju yang turun seolah membekukan udara di sekitar mereka, aura dingin tak lagi bisa dihindari. Namun, siapa sangka, asrama sederhana yang mereka masuki ini memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda melalui senyum lucu anak-anak yang menyambut mereka di dalam.

…

Pertama kali Uchiha Sasuke mengenal Haruno Sakura, adalah hari di mana ia melihat sebentuk seyum yang begitu mirip dengan milik Ibunya. Senyum gadis itu begitu tulus, saking tulusnya hingga kurva-kurva menyenangkan terbentuk pada bibir mungilnya serta kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Itu adalah hari pertama masa orientasi sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia dan Sakura dipanggil naik ke atas panggung, perwakilan dua murid dengan nilai teratas. Selain senyumnya yang memaku Sasuke, realitas bahwa gadis remaja itu memiliki otak yang cerdas juga membuat Sasuke memberikan atensi khusus pada gadis itu. Sasuke menyukai gadis yang pintar. Suka dalam arti platonik.

Lalu, waktu-waktu setelahnya tanpa disadari menjadikan mereka sepasang sahabat. Rumah mereka yang berdekatan juga melatarbelakangi persahabatan itu. Mereka tumbuh dengan pusat perhatian berada di pihak mereka. Sasuke si populer dan Sakura si sosialis. Banyaknya cinta yang mendatangi mereka tak membuat ikatan persahabatan itu merenggang. Begitulah, persahabatan yang tulus tanpa ada embel-embel memang selalu bertahan lama, bukan?

Hingga saat ini, saat keduanya telah menayandang usia kepala dua, semua itu tetap berjalan statis.

"Tidak bosan, kan, Sasuke?"

Sakura berbisik di antara kegiatannya membagikan beberapa peralatan tulis-menulis pada anak-anak di asrama ini— "ayo, ayo, jangan rebutan, ya! Semua pasti kebagian!", katanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis seraya membantu gadis itu membagikan tas.

Bagaimana bisa ia bosan melihat wajah lucu anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar? Bahkan, untuk dirinya yang dikenal pendiam dan jarang bicara, ikut serta dalam kegiatan di asrama ini mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa mengajak Sakura untuk membuka asrama untuk mereka para tuna wisma juga, eh? Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Gadis itu juga pasti akan senang. Yah, walau sekarang sepertinya ia dan Sakura hanya mampu membantu hal-hal kecil seperti ini karena kesibukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing belum memungkinkan mereka membangun sebuah asrama dan mengurusnya secara total.

Satu tepukan pelan, membuatnya menoleh, "kau bilang tidak bosan, tapi malah melamun, dasar Sasuke!" lagi-lagi tawa tulus itu kembali terlihat, lengkap dengan kurva senyum dan mata-matanya yang menyipit manis.

"Ck, aku tidak melamun, aku memang tak banyak bicara sepertimu, kan?"

"_Ne, ne_, Sasuke. Kalau begitu tolong urus pembagian ini dulu, ya. Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura melangkah pergi.

Sembari berbisik dalam hati, mengapa hari ini nama Shikamaru sering sekali disebutkan oleh gadis itu?

…

** Sasuke: belum tidur, ya? Lampumu masih menyala**

Sakura melirik ke arah ruangan di seberang jendela kamarnya. Masih benderang juga, tanda pemilik kamar itu belum tidur. Seperti dirinya.

**Me: Insom lagi, biasa. Kau?**

** Sasuke: ada proyek, klien aneh yg meminta desain rumah superaneh juga**

** Me: wah, cocok dong! Kau kan arsitek aneh ;p**

** Sasuke: hn**

** Me: terima kasih kembali xP**

** Sasuke: tidur sana**

** Me: nanti ah. Belum ngantuuuuk. Kirimi vn dong, Sasuke**

** Me: Sasuke?**

** Me: hoi**

** Me: ishhhh Sasukeeee**

** Me: oiiiii**

** Sasuke: hn. Maaf aku dari kamar mandi**

** Sasuke: tidak mau, aku sudah mau tidur**

** Sasuke: sebaiknya kau tidur juga. Have a sleep tight**

** Me: hmmmmmm**

** Me: u too**

Tanda centang dua yang berubah menjadi warna biru mengakhiri konversasi tengah malam mereka itu. Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah jendela, lampu ruangan di seberangnya itu sudah mati.

Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu meja yang terangnya lebih redup.

Terkadang, ia merasa memiliki Sasuke sebagai sahabat adalah anugerah paling berharga yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Laki-laki itu, meski ucapannya lebih sering terkesan sinis, tapi sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merepotkannya, mulai dari selalu menjadikan Sasuke supir sepihaknya jika sedang ke mana-mana, memaksanya ikut kegiatan-kegiatan sosial Sakura—seperti tadi (padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe individualis), meminta dibelikan ini-itu, meminta saran ini-itu, dan hal-hal sederhana walaupun rumit lainnya.

Sasuke dan dirinya juga bekerja di bidang yang hampir sama, Sasuke arsitektur dan ia desainer. Dunia visual terkadang mampu membuat keduanya terasingi dari realitas untuk sementara. Menggambar bersama Sasuke adalah salah satu saat-saat favoritnya.

Sakura selalu berdoa, semoga Sasuke akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, sahabat sejawatnya, belahan jiwa konkretnya.

Jangan ubah apapun dari relasi ini, Tuhan. Pintanya dalam hati.

.

Tapi, sayangnya, persahabatan tak akan pernah sesederhana itu.

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: jadi, begini. Rasa ingin menulis sesuatu tentang mereka lagi muncul tiba-tiba saja, sayangnya, dengan ide yang masih ngambang. Yang ada di kepala, ya, cuma satu—selalu—_friend become lover_, ehe. Dan aku juga belum tahu akan jadi apa fic ini, mungkin akan menjadi kumpulan fragmen yang setiap chapternya saling berhubungan, tapi alurnya tidak tersusun sistematis dan berurutan. Atau bisa juga menjadi fragmen yang tersusun sistematis, tapi plotnya loncat-loncat dan nggak mendetail #doh. Yang jelas, setting-nya tetap seperti ini; Sakura 23 tahun, Sasuke 24 tahun, bersahabat sejak kecil, terbiasa bersama. Aku ingin membuat tipe persahabatan mereka tenang dan tidak menggebu-gebu. Dan beberapa '_caring_' yang implisit, mungkin. Semoga tersampaikan :)

Anggap saja sebagai fic SasuSaku pengganti _**Two Ways Arrows**_ yang mau tamat itu ;p tapi dengan tema yang lebih ringan, pendek, absurd, dan _rush_ #lol xD

**RnR?**

**LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Ketika __**kita**__ bersubtitusi menjadi __**kau**__ dan __**dia**__.__"_

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bilang, persahabatan seperti kelopak bunga yang mekar. Mereka tumbuh, kuncup, mekar, dan gugur bersama-sama. Mereka saling berdampingan, dan mereka tak pernah membuat dirinya menjadi lebih indah dibanding yang lainnya. Satu sama lain, kelopak-kelopak itu sama indahnya. Jika tiba saatnya satu kelopak gugur, kelopak lainnya akan segera menyusul di kemudian hari.

"Sasuke, di mana gulanya?"

Intinya, segala sesuatunya akan berjalan bersamaan atas nama persahabatan.

Bagi Sasuke, bersahabat dengan Sakura sama saja bersahabat dengan seluruh elemen alam semesta. Gadis itu begitu membumi. Seolah, segalanya berelasi dengannya. Pembuktian bahwa gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang _extrovert._ Tak seperti dirinya yang _introvert_.

Namun, sekali lagi, atas nama persahabatan, terkadang Sasuke pun harus berubah menjadi salah satu sosok yang berdiri di antara para sosialis itu.

Jika bukan Sakura, mungkin ia tak akan susah-susah berusaha. Hidup dalam tataran keseharian yang statis tak membuatnya jenuh atau bosan. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan yang absolut, yang pada saat itu terjadi, ia bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatunya lebih maksimal. Ia tak suka ledakan-ledakan kehidupan yang mengejutkan, ia tak ingin segala sesuatu yang telah terencana dalam hidupnya terpecahkan hanya karena sebuah hal bernama kejutan hidup. _Tomorrow is gift_ bagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berlaku. Jika hari ini, hari esok, dan seterusnya berjalan dengan baik, bagi Sasuke, itu karena perencanaan kehidupannya yang telah ia susun sistematis.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus mencoba menyukai makanan manis, Sasuke."

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu gadis itu, dan memahami konsep hidup dalam persepsinya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Hn."

Kata Sakura, _every things is tryable_. Segala sesuatunya patut kita coba, untuk sekadar menemukan hal-hal baru yang mengejutkan. Hal-hal yang belum pernah hadir dalam hidup kita. Konsep hidup bagi Sakura adalah; coba, dan nikmati. _How I love the thing called surprise_, katanya.

"Hn apa?"

"Hn, tidak."

Gadis itu tertawa, memukul bahu Sasuke main-main dan kembali berbalik untuk berkutat pada adonan pudingnya. Sakura telah menginvasi dapur rumahnya dengan bau manis yang begitu menyengat, membuat Sasuke harus mengerutkan hidung terlalu sering. Gadis itu selalu saja berusaha membuatkannya makanan manis, meski sudah tahu pada akhirnya gadis itu juga yang akan menghabiskannya. Tapi, biarlah. Ia tak ingin benar-benar menolak gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura bergerak, mengambil sebuah wadah puding bening dari rak piring di atasnya. Tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak lincah untuk menuangkan makanan kenyal itu ke wadahnya. Asap yang menguarkan aroma vanilla tercium oleh Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada meja makan, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerutkan hidung. Harumnya saja sudah sebegitu manis, apalagi rasanya? Sasuke bahkan tak dapat membayangkan itu.

"_Well_, kita hanya tinggal menunggunya dingin." Kata gadis itu lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik mencapai Sasuke. Matanya tersipit pelan. "Jangan mengertukan hidung, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke baru akan membalas Sakura dengan gumaman kesalnya, saat tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu bordering. Sakura mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya menjawab teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ah, ya, Shikamaru, kita akan pergi ke sana bersama besok. Ya, tapi kau antarkan aku ke butik sebentar, ya. Oke. _See you_."

Sasuke pernah mendengar beribu kata 'kita' yang Sakura ucapkan pada dirinya. Yang merujuk pada ia dan Sasuke—mereka berdua. Entah mengapa, hal itu terasa sangat bermakna.

Hanya saja, mendengar kata itu disebutkan oleh Sakura bukan kepada dirinya, sesuatu seperti menyentak keras. Sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

Lalu, ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

"Hn. Baik. Kita akan pergi ke sana besok, Karin."

Kemudian Sasuke sadar, ia telah menguarkan kata itu juga pada gadis selain Sakura.

…

"Sakura sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dengan berlapis-lapis jaket. Ia berjengit heran melihat saat mendapati kakak sulungnya itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi tadi, malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang baru.

"Tidak ke mana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?" Itachi mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisi di depan mereka.

"Berlebihan. Jaketmu itu."

Itachi hanya terkekeh pada Sasuke, "udara sangat dingin, tahu. Kau, sih, enak habis panas-panasan dengan Sakura di dapur."

Sasuke melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah kakak menyebalkannya itu. Itachi tak pernah berusaha untuk menjaga mulutnya. Segalanya ia lontarkan tanpa pertimbangan panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Mana si manis itu, sudah pulang?" ujar Itachi lagi seraya memeluk erat-erat bantal yang Sasuke lemparkan tadi. Lelaki itu sedikit heran dengan Sasuke, apa adiknya itu benar-benar tidak merasa dingin?

"Hn. Ada titipan puding vanilla untukmu." katanya kemudian. Sasuke mengambil majalah arsitektur yang barusan saja ditinggalkannya, kemudian melanjutkan membacanya kembali.

"Jadi, ia membuatkanmu puding hari ini? Manisnya…"

Sasuke hanya merotasikan kedua oniksnya. Terlalu malas untuk merespon atau sekadar memberi tanggapan. Biarlah Itachi melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Sasuke hanya perlu berdiam diri dan tak peduli. Jika sedang banyak bicara, kakaknya itu tak berbeda seperti Sakura, mengoceh terus-menerus. Hanya saja, ocehan Itachi lebih menyebalkan dan tak jarang membuat kupingnya memanas.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke, aku melihat Sakura pulang ke rumah diantar seorang laki-laki, kemarin." Itachi mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi. "bukan mantan pacarnya yang berambut merah itu."

Sasuke sungguh tak ingin menanggapi, tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya. Huruf-huruf yang tersusun dalam lembaran majalah yang ia baca seakan mulai berhamburan tak tentu arah, menghilang, dari segala foukus kedua mata dan satuan otaknya.

"Tinggi, berkuncir, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menoleh.

_Shikamaru_.

Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. "Hn, sepertinya." Kemudian, kembali meneliti majalah di depannya. Meski lagi-lagi, fokus itu belum mau kembali.

Shikamaru. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu seolah selalu muncul dalam kehidupan Sakura? Dalam percakapan teleponnya tadi Sakura juga menyebut nama Shikamaru, mengindikasikan kalau gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan orang itu. Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan sahabat gadisnya itu dengan teman lelaki lainnya. Ia sudah pernah berkali-kali melihat Sakura berkencan dan menjalin hubungan percintaan. Bahkan, Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Sakura percayakan pendapatnya dalam memilih kekasih. Gadis itu selalu bercerita saat ia jatuh cinta, saat ada lelaki yang menyukainya atau mengajaknya kencan, saat ia dekat dengan seseorang, dan segala hal-hal romansa yang dialami gadis itu.

Hanya saja, jika benar akhir-akhir ini Sakura mulai lebih dekat dengan lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu, mengapa ia sama sekali tak menceritakannya pada Sasuke? Bahkan, setelah pertemuan mereka di asrama saat itu, Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang Shikamaru selain bahwa lelaki itu adalah temannya di kegiatan sosial yang Sakura ikuti.

Terhitung sudah hampir setahun Sakura tak menjalin hubungan percintaan setelah gadis itu putus dengan seseorang bernama Gaara. Dan sebulan sebelumnya, Sasuke juga baru saja mengakhiri hubungan percintaannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Shion. Maka, selama kurang lebih setahun ini, Sasuke merasa persahabatan mereka kembali intens karena batasan-batasan yang biasanya tertanam kini tak lagi mereka hiraukan.

Intinya, ia sudah terlanjur kembali nyaman dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang tanpa batasan ini.

"Kenapa terdiam seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh pada Itachi yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan diferensiasi terhadap hubunganmu dan Sakura. Jangan naïf." Katanya lagi. "Kau hanya belum menyadari, yang benar-benar kaubutuhkan hanyalah Sakura."

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: hai, chapter 2 is up! Akhirnya, aku akan mencoba membuat fic ini seperti MC pada umumnya. Meski sepertinya, jumlah kata di setiap chapter-nya tidak akan begitu panjang. Tapi, semoga berkenan :)

Terima kasih untuk **Miss. M, michellea, Tsurugi De Lelouch, TheRedsLFC**. Ini sudah kulanjut, ya^^

Mind to RnR? ;p

**LastMelodya**


End file.
